1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for separating highly hydrophobic plastics from a plastics mixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic wastes have continuously been increasing in quantity in recent years, but because no effective recovery method is available, most of the waste plastics have been disposed of by landfilling or incineration. If a mixture of plastics (hereinafter plastics mixture) could be separated efficiently, the waste plastics can be reused. However, since plastics have similar specific gravities and other physical properties, it has been virtually impossible to separate a plastics mixture into the individual types of plastics.